De Verdieping
by KENzeira
Summary: Shizuo merasa tak perlu mengingat masa lalunya, ia tak membutuhkan masa lalu yang telah hilang itu. Tapi kemudian sesaat setelah Shizuo mengingat semuanya, ia baru menyadari betapa berharga ingatan itu. Pure Shizaya. AU. RnR?


**De Verdieping [a memory that has been lost] by KENzeira**

**Durarara!/****デュラララ****! ****© Ryohgo Narita**

.oOo.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ujar Shizuo seraya mengancingkan kemeja putihnya. Namie yang sedang sarapan pagi menolehkan wajah ke arah suaminya.

"Tanyakan saja, Sayang."

"Apa kau kenal dengan pemuda bernama Izaya?"

Terdengar suara garpu dan sendok saling beradu. Kedua alis Namie bertautan. "Izaya? Nama yang unik, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak mengenalnya. Omong-omong, siapa dia? Teman lamamu atau apa?"

Shizuo mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan istrinya. "Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak kenal. Hanya saja saat mengobrol dengan Shinra kemarin malam, dia menyebut-nyebut nama Izaya. Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan cerita yang dikatakan Shinra, yang kudengar hanya Izaya dan Izaya. Entah kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan nama itu, yeah, siapa tahu kau mengenalnya."

Namie mengangguk paham. Dua manusia yang sudah menikah selama empat tahun itu menikmati sarapan pagi mereka tanpa kata. Seperti biasa, Shizuo selalu terpesona dengan rasa lezat yang melebur di lidahnya saat menikmati masakan istrinya. Tak heran jika ia begitu betah menikmati jam makan di rumah. Kemudian entah kenapa Namie menghentikan aktivitas sarapan paginya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Perempuan itu memasang wajah sendu. "Dua hari yang lalu aku datang ke bidan. Kupikir rasa mual yang aku alami semingguan ini karena aku hamil, ternyata jawabannya tetap negatif. Kenapa, ya? Padahal temanku yang baru menikah dua tahun saja sudah dikaruniai anak. Aku … sedikit khawatir."

Shizuo ikut menghentikan aktivitasnya menikmati sarapan. Kehamilan adalah topik paling sensitif yang sering dibicarakan selama satu tahun belakangan. Shizuo mendadak kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia tahu akan berujung ke mana pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau kau begitu takut, kita bisa mengadopsi anak yatim piatu di panti asuhan."

Namie menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa menyayangi seorang anak yang tidak lahir dari rahimku. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, Shizuo-kun, aku tidak mau. Kenapa kau sering sekali mengusulkan hal itu? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Shizuo menyimpan garpu dan sendok dengan kasar. "Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan cinta atau tidak. Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti mengusulkan seperti itu, kau hanya perlu berhenti mengeluh soal kehamilan. Punya anak atau tidak aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Lagipula pernikahan kita baru berjalan selama empat tahun. Celty saja baru hamil saat pernikahannya menginjak enam tahun. Sudahlah, aku lelah jika kau terus menerus membicarakan kehamilan. Rasanya kepalaku hendak meledak!"

"Maaf." Namie menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu bahunya mulai bergetar. Shizuo menghela napas panjang. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa nyaris semua perempuan di seluruh dunia sangat sensitif dengan yang namanya perasaan. Mereka terlalu lembut. Tergores pisau sedikit saja langsung menangis.

Shizuo berdeham sejenak. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo lanjutkan sarapanmu. Kau tak bisa mengajar dengan perut kosong dan pikiran kacau. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, aku tidak peduli kau bisa hamil atau tidak, bagiku hidup berdua saja sudah cukup. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak mau mencium keningmu kalau kau menangis seperti itu."

Semuanya mereda. Shizuo bukan pria yang bisa menahan gejolak amarahnya, tapi dia adalah pria yang tahu kapan ia harus berhenti marah.

.oOo.

Seorang pria berambut pirang sedang bersandar pada mobilnya. Sesekali kepulan partikel-partikel beracun berhembus melalui hidungnya. Shizuo kembali menyesap nikmat rasa nikotin dalam rokok produksi Jepang itu. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan cukup besar dengan beragam gambar menarik di setiap temboknya. Taman kanak-kanak.

Ia tahu benar bahwa Namie sangat menyukai anak kecil, karena itulah perempuan tersebut menjadi pengajar di Akademi Ikebukuro. Anehnya, meski menyukai anak-anak, Namie selalu menolak jika ditawari mengadopsi seorang anak, entah kenapa. Tapi Shizuo sudah tidak peduli, ia sudah tidak ingin tahu lagi alasan yang disembunyikan istrinya itu. Baginya, hidup tenang tanpa masalah adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Mencari tahu alasan Namie sama dengan mencari masalah.

Shizuo melirik ke arah arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sebentar lagi anak-anak akademi pulang. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu anak-anak berhamburan keluar bangunan. Tampak begitu banyak orang tua yang menjemput mereka. Shizuo sedikit risih dengan situasi seperti itu. Terkadang ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjemput seorang anak yang sekolah di akademi. Tapi … ya, sudahlah. Ia tak mau repot memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang terjatuh, mungkin karena bocah itu berlari terlalu bersemangat. Shizuo mendesah berat ketika anak kecil tersebut menangis sesenggukan tanpa ada yang membantunya berdiri. Dengan malas, ia mematikan rokok lalu menghampiri bocah itu dan membangunkannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, Bocah."

Anak kecil tersebut tetap menangis.

"Hei, di mana ibu dan ayahmu? Kau tidak dijemput?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

Rasanya Shizuo kesal sekali. Ia menyesal sudah berniat baik membangunkan bocah cengeng itu. Baru saja Shizuo hendak meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar di kejauhan.

"Ryuji!"

Lantas si bocah segera berlari menghampiri si pemilik suara. Shizuo memandang seorang pemuda yang kini berjarak tak jauh darinya. Kedua alis Shizuo saling bertaut. Pemuda itu berjongkok dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Ryuji sambil memamerkan senyuman yang manis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis," katanya pada si bocah. Ryuji mengangguk. Lalu Shizuo sedikit kaget saat pemuda itu menghampirinya. Entah kenapa ia takut pemuda tersebut akan memarahinya karena salah paham mengira ia yang telah membuat bocah itu menangis.

Mendadak sekali, pemuda tersebut membungkuk di hadapannya. Shizuo terpaku.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu keponakanku berdiri. Aku melihatnya dari jauh, kau lebih dulu membangunkannya sebelum aku sampai di sini. Jarang sekali ada pria baik sepertimu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Eh?" hanya respon bodoh yang bisa Shizuo keluarkan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu berbalik.

Shizuo merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong ketika pemuda tersebut membalikkan badannya, maka dengan insting buasnya, ia menahan bahu pemuda itu. Shizuo bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. "Apakah … apakah aku mengenalmu?"

Tersenyum lagi. "Namaku Orihara Izaya dan kita sudah saling menengal sejak barusan aku mengatakan namaku. Aku tidak salah 'kan, Heiwajima Shizuo?"

"E-eh? Kau tahu namaku?"

Izaya menunjuk papan nama yang tergantung di jas sebelah kanan Shizuo.

"O-oh." Entah kenapa Shizuo merasa dirinya terlihat sangat bodoh saat itu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu Izaya dan Ryuji berlalu pergi. Entah kenapa Shizuo merasa ada yang aneh dengan nama pemuda itu. Ia merasa sudah tak asing.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Kenapa kau melamun, Sayang?"

Shizuo tersenyum masam pada Namie. "Aku tidak melamun. Ayo kita pulang, perutku sudah lapar sekali."

Namie menolak ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik. Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa. Ada rapat tentang perencanaan lomba kreatifitas anak, aku harus mengikuti rapat itu. Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu, ini mendadak sekali. Aku juga baru diberitahu barusan sesaat setelah akademi dipulangkan."

"Begitu?"

Namie mengangguk dengan wajah was-was, takut jikalau suaminya marah dan memaksa ia pulang.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, akhirnya Shizuo kembali bersuara. "Baiklah. Aku takkan menunggumu, karena sehabis makan siang aku juga harus kembali ke kantor. Kau pulanglah sendiri, jangan gunakan taksi, gunakan bus saja. Taksi tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu. Kau sudah tahu berita di televisi itu, kan? Nah, kalau begitu kembalilah sana. Wanita tua berkacamata itu sepertinya sudah menunggumu."

Namie tersenyum sumringah. Refleks perempuan itu berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kiri suaminya. "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu!" ujarnya seraya berlari kecil ke arah wanita tua berkacamata yang sudah menunggunya. Shizuo tersenyum kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya. Lalu dengan cepat ia melangkah memasuki mobil dan berlalu meinggalkan akademi itu.

.oOo.

Orihara Izaya terperanjat kaget ketika seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Shizuo di sana.

"Jangan kau kira aku bodoh!"

Sepasang mata Izaya membola mendengar perkataan pria itu barusan. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kuat Shizuo di tangannya, namun tak berhasil. Ryuji terlihat kebingungan melihat dua pria di hadapannya. "Tolong lepaskan tangan Anda!"

"Tidak sampai kau mau menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Ryuji, kau bisa pulang sendiri? Paman sepertinya ada urusan. Kau hafal jalan ke rumahmu, kan? Kau hanya perlu berjalan ke kanan dari pertigaan itu. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Izaya nampaknya merasa harus memenuhi keinginan pria itu. Meski ia tidak yakin apakah bocah itu akan baik-baik saja. Tapi melihat gelagat Ryuji yang begitu yakin saat mengangguk, akhirnya Izaya merasakan sedikit kelegaan.

Shizuo menunggu anak kecil itu menghilang di balik pertigaan, lalu cengkramannya ia lepaskan.

"Kau tetap pemarah seperti biasanya," ujar Izaya seraya mengusap-ngusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman Shizuo. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman manis terbit di wajah Izaya. "Aku bahagia kau tak berubah."

"Kenapa … kenapa kau menghilang dan meninggalkanku yang tengah sekarat saat itu?"

"Oh, kau sudah pulih rupanya. Kupikir kau masih hilang ingatan."

Wajah Shizuo mengeras. "Tidak selamanya aku akan terus hilang ingatan seperti orang bodoh kebingungan! Aku sudah mengingat semuanya! Bahkan sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Kau tahu … aku hanya … aku hanya tidak percaya kalau hari ini aku benar-benar bisa bertemu denganmu. Rasanya seperti takdir. Kupikir kau sudah tewas, aku begitu ketakutan. Aku takut kau yang sekarang kulihat hanya sebuah ilusi."

Lalu sebuah tubuh yang hangat merengkuh erat Izaya. Tak ada sedikit pun rasa terkejut atas perlakuan Shizuo barusan, karena ia tahu, cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terbongkar setelah ingatan Shizuo kembali pulih. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Ia tak ingin bangun lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Izaya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Shizuo. Tak peduli meski orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang sedang sibuk mencibir aktivitas mereka. "Tapi, Shizuo … Namie Yagiri lebih mencintaimu."

Persetan!

.oOo.

Dua anak manusia bergelung di balik selimut. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh keduanya selain selimut itu. Ada napas yang menderu, ada desah yang tertahan. Lalu mereka bertemu bintang-bintang, mereka terbang ke atas langit. Kemudian kembali jatuh ke bumi secara perlahan. Kenikmatan sesaat usai mereka rasakan.

"Aku … mencintaimu."

Shizuo berkata tepat di depan telinga kanan Izaya yang memerah. Entah sudah berapa kali pria itu mengulang kata-kata picisan tersebut. Izaya bergumam tak jelas. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan berat tubuh pria paling dicintainya. Ia menyingkirkan Shizuo ke samping kiri lalu melukis senyum lemah di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Lalu dikecupnya bibir penuh pria berambut pirang itu. Ciuman sekilas. Namun rupanya Shizuo menginginkan lebih. Dorongan lemah pun Izaya lakukan. "Aku lelah."

"Kita akan terus bertemu setelah ini, kan?"

Sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku takkan membiarkan orang tuaku menghalangi lagi. Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan kita, _siapapun_, bahkan semua manusia di seluruh dunia ini. Aku akan melawan mereka untukmu, untuk kita."

Kata-kata Shizuo terasa menghangatkan hati Izaya. Sudah berapa tahun ia menantikan momen indah seperti ini? Dua tahun. Dua tahun Orihara Izaya berjuang mengumpulkan sisa-sisa hatinya yang pecah, dua tahun ia berjuang sendirian untuk kembali meraih hati kekasihnya yang hilang ingatan. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi dia tahu bahwa laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, seperti apa yang dikatakannya pada Ryuji siang tadi.

Seandainya kecelakaan naas itu tidak terjadi, Izaya takkan mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti ini. Begitu pun Shizuo, pria itu takkan mungkin menikah dengan Namie. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan tidak normal paling bahagia. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Tapi Izaya selalu tahu, orang ber-uang adalah orang yang berkuasa. Mulutnya disumpal terlalu banyak dollar agar ia menyingkir dari dataran Jepang.

Izaya mau tidak mau menerima uang itu. Namun bukan berarti ia kalah, ia justru merencanakan sesuatu agar Shizuo kembali padanya. Satu minggu yang lalu ia mengirimkan sebuah album foto ke rumah Shizuo, dan ia tak menyangka jika sang penerima adalah orang yang ia harapkan. Mungkin karena album itulah pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya mampu mengingat segalanya. Dan siang tadi juga merupakan bagian dari rencananya. Ryuji Sakamoto bukan keponakannya, dia hanyalah seorang bocah panti asuhan yang sengaja Izaya sekolahkan di akademi tempat mengajar Namie Yagiri.

Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika rencana sederhananya mampu mencapai keberhasilan yang gemilang. Akhirnya ia kembali menggenggam hati Shizuo hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Orang bodoh mana yang mengatakan ikut bahagia melihat orang yang dicintai bahagia dengan orang lain? Omong kosong! Cinta itu egois. Cinta itu harus memiliki. _Harus_.

"Orang tuamu memberikan aku banyak uang. Nolnya mencapai dua belas."

Shizuo terbangun dan menggeram tidak suka. "Kembalikan uang itu pada mereka! Mereka takkan pernah bisa membeli cinta, seberapapun uang yang mereka tawarkan!"

Izaya tertawa kecil. Tangan halusnya menyentuh dada Shizuo, bermain-main di sana. "Kata-katamu sering kudengar dalam kisah telenovela. Aku tak ingin menjadikan kisah kita seperti acara televisi murahan yang digemari banyak orang, terlalu banyak tangis itu menyebalkan. Dengan tegas kukatakan; aku tak mau mengembalikannya. Uang itu adalah milikku."

Tentu saja Shizuo terperangah. Sebelum sempat bicara, jari telunjuk Izaya sudah lebih dulu mendarat di antara bibirnya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu sebelum kau marah, Shizuo-chan. Uang itu memang milikku, tapi sekarang uang itu milik kita. Kita bisa pergi ke Paris, New York, atau ke mana pun yang melegalkan orang-orang _seperti_ _kita_. Kita akan bahagia tanpa campur tangan orang tuamu, atau siapapun yang berniat memisahkan kita!"

Shizuo menyingkirkan tangan Izaya dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah tampannya. "Inilah kenapa aku mencintaimu. Kau menerima keegoisanku dan sifatku yang mudah marah tanpa menghadapinya dengan air mata. Aku benci air mata. Aku mencintaimu, sangat."

"Jadi?"

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk orang yang kucintai."

Kini giliran Izaya yang tersenyum. Senyum penuh kemenangan. _Lihatlah, bahkan putra kalian yang begitu memujaku! Jangan hanya menyalahkan aku, Bedebah!_ Batinnya memberontak gembira.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Shizuo bergetar di atas meja nakas. Satu panggilan masuk dari kontak bernama Namie. Izaya memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku mengizinkanmu yang menerima telepon. Katakanlah apa adanya."

Tatapan tajam itu berubah seketika. Izaya meraih ponsel samsung itu dan menekan tombol jawab.

_"Shizuo-kun, kau di mana? Ini sudah tengah malam. Aku menelepon ke kantor tapi kata Shinra sejak jam makan siang kau tak kembali ke kantor. Aku khawatir sekali."_

"Aku Orihara Izaya. Tanpa perlu kujelaskan pun kau sudah paham. Omong-omong, Shizuo berada di apartemenku. Mungkin dia takkan pulang malam ini, besok, atau bahkan takkan pernah pulang selamanya. Oh, _semoga harimu indah_."

Sambungan diputus sepihak.

**.**

**.**

**-****おわり****-**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue. Please enjoy.**

**.**

Shizuo tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Izaya semenjak bayangan-bayangan masa lalu itu datang menghimpit otaknya. Ia pikir itu semua hanya sebuah khayalan, hanya ilusi. Tapi bayangan tersebut seolah memiliki cerita, berganti dan terus berganti, seperti mengisahkan sebuah melodrama yang menjijikkan namun membahagiakan.

Tapi ia tahu bahwa semua itu bukan ilusi. Segalanya nyata. Foto-foto kebersamaannya bersama Izaya berserakan dalam sebuah album. Selama itu ia berusaha mencari tahu di mana pemuda manis itu berada karena ingatannya hanya berakhir pada sebuah tragedi kecelakaan yang membuatnya hilang ingatan. Ia tak ingat pernah bertemu Izaya pasca kecelakaan itu. Shizuo khawatir pemuda yang ia yakini masih sangat dicintainya itu meninggal dunia.

Shizuo tak pernah lelah mencari kebenaran. Ingatannya setajam paruh elang. Ia ingat ketika ia terbaring di rumah sakit, ia mendengar dengan jelas percakapan yang dilakukan Namie bersama orang tuanya.

_'Shizuo hilang ingatan, _Mrs Heiwajima_. Ketika sadar tadi, dia hanya bertanya siapa aku dan kemudian dokter memintaku untuk meninggalkan ruangan agar Shizuo dapat beristirahat lebih banyak. Hilang ingatan Shizuo adalah kesempatan emas untuk memanipulasi pernikahan!'_

_'Apa maksudmu, Namie?'_

_'Mr Heiwajima, Mrs Heiwajima, cukup katakan pada Shizuo bahwa aku adalah istri yang sudah dinikahinya selama dua tahun. Meski merasa aneh, aku yakin Shizuo lambat-laun akan menerima kenyataan palsu itu. Dan inilah jalan agar Izaya mundur. Dia takkan bisa berbuat apapun jika Shizuo tak mengingat siapa dia. Dengan begitu, Shizuo akan memiliki keluarga yang normal, keluarga yang diimpikan kalian berdua.'_

Setelah itu mereka membicarakan berbagai rencana. Shizuo yang masih lemah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula ia tak mengingat apapun. Namanya saja ia tak tahu apalagi rupa seorang Izaya yang dibicarakan itu. Ia sudah melihat wajah Namie yang memang cantik. Semua laki-laki menyukai wanita cantik. Selama dua tahun itulah Shizuo terus berpura-pura jika ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal pernikahan palsu itu. Siapa peduli? Ia sudah hidup di rumah besar bersama istri yang cantik dan penurut. Itu sudah cukup. Shizuo merasa tak perlu mengingat masa lalunya, ia merasa tak membutuhkan masa lalu yang telah hilang itu.

Tapi kemudian sesaat setelah Shizuo mengingat semuanya, ia baru menyadari betapa berharganya ingatan itu. Ia telah bertanya ke berbagai orang di kantornya. Tak ada satu pun yang tahu, singkatnya mereka pura-pura tidak tahu—bahkan Shinra. Namun ingatan tidak akan mengelabuinya. Sebab, ia tahu bahwa Shinra adalah rekan kerja yang tahu bagaimana ia di masa lalu. Maka dari itu ia bercerita bohong pada Namie saat sarapan itu.

"Apa kau kenal dengan pemuda bernama Izaya?" Shizuo memulai aksinya.

"Izaya? Nama yang unik, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak mengenalnya. Omong-omong, siapa dia? Teman lamamu atau apa?"

Ia tahu Namie berbohong. Terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya yang mendadak berubah tegang. "Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak kenal. Hanya saja saat mengobrol dengan Shinra kemarin malam, dia menyebut-nyebut nama Izaya. Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan cerita yang dikatakan Shinra, yang kudengar hanya Izaya dan Izaya. Entah kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan nama itu, yeah, siapa tahu kau mengenalnya."

Shizuo takkan pernah meminta maaf pada Shinra karena sudah melibatkan namanya. Lagipula, siapa yang menyuruh pria itu terus berusaha menyembunyikan kebenaran darinya? Ia bahkan tak peduli meski rekan kerjanya itu akan dipecat dari perusahaan orang tuanya karena dianggap sudah mengkhianati perusahaan.

Kemudian semuanya semakin jelas saat Namie menghentikan aktivitasnya sarapan. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sendu. Pasti ada rasa takut kehilangan yang diam-diam menempati hatinya. "Dua hari yang lalu aku datang ke bidan. Kupikir rasa mual yang aku alami semingguan ini karena aku hamil, ternyata jawabannya tetap negatif."

_Alibi_. Alasan sebenarnya perempuan itu berwajah sendu bukanlah soal kehamilan, tapi karena beberapa saat lalu Shizuo menyebut-nyebut nama Izaya. Semakin berlebihan ketika Namie menangis hanya karena dibentak Shizuo.

Dan kebenaran pun terkuak sudah. Ia akan berpegang erat pada ingatan itu, ingatan hilang yang telah kembali itu.

**3 April, 2014 9:37 PM**


End file.
